


Girls Just Want To Have Fun

by sidhe_faerie



Series: DC COMICS Marriage Week 2013 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Olive and Felicity have their Bachelor and Bachelorette parties on the same night with different results.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt: DC Marriage Week 2013 - Bachelor/Bachelorette parties</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Just Want To Have Fun

**Girls Just Want To Have Fun**  
 **Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, John Diggle/Carly Diggle, Thea Queen  
 **Rating:** T/PG  
 **Summary:** Olive and Felicity have their Bachelor and Bachelorette parties on the same night with different results.  
 **Word Count:** 287  
 **Prompt:** DC Marriage Week - Bachelor/Bachelorette parties

 **Girls Just Want To Have Fun**  
 _At Diggle’s Apartment……_  
Diggle handed Oliver a beer as he sat down next to him.

“I hope Felicity is having a better time at her bachelorette party than we are.” Diggle said. “Man, you need more friends.”

Oliver glared at him. “I have to try to remember to do that while I’m working two legit jobs and protecting the city on the side.”

“Right. so you want to watch a game or go to a strip club.” Diggle asked.

“I don’t feel like going out.” Oliver said.

“Game it is.” Diggle reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

 _Across town at Carly’s apartment…._  
Carly, Thea and several of Felicity’s friends were doing jello shots and giggling as the stripper that Thea hired was grinding his way through a very naughty song.

Felicity pulled out her phone and sent a text to Oliver.

“XX I love you. XX”  

Thea grabbed the phone. “Hey no evidence!”

“I wasn’t taking pictures. I sent Oliver a text.” She took back her phone. She showed it to Thea. “See.”

“You two are really sweet in a ‘gross that’s my brother’ kinda way.” Thea said.

Felicity was sure Thea was drunk now. She shrugged and downed another jello shot pulled a dollar bill out of her pocket and rejoined the group.

 _Back at Diggle’s apartment….._  
Oliver looked at his phone and smiled. “She must be having as much fun as we are.”

Diggle’s phone pinged with a text. He pulled out his phone and looked at it.

“I wouldn’t count on it.” Diggle showed him the pic that Carly had just sent him of Felicity and Thea stuffing dollar bills in the strippers G-string.

Oliver looked at Diggle’s phone and groaned.


End file.
